Two Timing
by crazililbabe
Summary: Lily and James are engaged! But Is James the man Lily thought he was?


Story: Two-Timing  
  
Lily Evans is engaged! Now that she's put a stop to the wedding between Arabella Figg and James Potter, Lily had claimed the gorgeous James Potter all to her self. Or so she thinks. But when she catches James making out with his ex-fiancée, Lily is suspicious. Is James as perfect as she seems?  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Lily Evans shut her eyes tightly trying to block out the hazy sunlight filtering through the Beige bedroom curtains. She glanced over at the clock, that was ticking loudly. It was far too early to get up, she decided. Rolling over onto her side she bunched up her pillow and snuggled her head into it.  
  
The next instant Lily sat bolt upright in the bed, her hand to her mouth. She took a quick glance around the large room and brought reality crashing down on her: She was at her best friend Christina's guest bedroom. It was Sunday morning. Slowly Lily sank back against the soft and fluffy pillows, her long red hair fanning out behind her head. "Thank heavens yesterday is over," she muttered. "Today is brand new day. I can start again."  
  
Groaning she buried herself under the covers, but she couldn't hide from the memories that swirled instantly in her head. Just the day before, Lily had committed what was perhaps one of the most outrageous act of all her Seventeen years. Which was why she was staying at Christina's house. She wasn't ready to face her parents, and she highly doubted whether her parents were ready to face her. She flopped to her other side and rubbed the sleep out of her beautiful green eyes. She looked over at the pale-pink dress that was thrown carelessly onto the back of a chair. Lily winced and shut her eyes, Her bridesmaid dress.  
  
Yesterday she had worn that horrible dress as she walked down a rose petal strewth path at Hogsmeade, not far from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A smile plastered insincerely on her face, she had preceded her sister, Petunia, down the centre aisle formed by two groups of white folding chairs that had been set up for the wedding.  
  
Wedding. Ha! Lily had stood next to Petunia at the front of the gathered crowd as the bride began her slow, almost regal procession. Friends had turned back to smile at the young woman in white, while Lily had gritted her teeth and fidgeted so much that Petunia nudged her with her elbow many times. The bride was only Seventeen!  
  
Arabella Figg's dress had been strapless and fitted. The small incident of Lily's "accidentally" throwing under the wheels of a truck didn't seem to left mark on it. Arabella's beaming smile and glowing happy eyes as she walked down the aisle on the arm of her father had been apparent to everyone. Especially Lily.  
  
The bouquets of roses that gathering had released their sweet, heady scent into the morning air. Lily's green eyes had wandered around the area, gazing in the distance the tree her and one of her boyfriends spent hours kissing. She couldn't even remember his name now. Sighing Lily rolled over in bed again. She examined her fake nails, which were polished a frosty pale pink to match the dress. Her memories drifted back to the beginning of the summer.  
  
Six years ago, was when Lily met James on the long journey to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express. Lily was in her first year and fell in love with James the moment she first saw him.  
  
He was a god, her dream come true, someone too gorgeous to be believed and much, much too tempting to be available. He was tall with jet black hair and glasses. As if in a dream they had moved away to sit alone in an empty compartment. Barely speaking, they held hands, had kissed. Then he had jumped up and ran without a word of explanation. She hadn't even known his name.  
  
Since then Lily had found out who he was. Since then they were attending the same school Lily and James had been meeting secretly, after hours. They would always walk around Hogwarts at night time, Stealing forbidden kisses they both knew were wrong-- because James Potter was engaged to another woman. Arabella. Arabella Figg.  
  
As Lily had stood before the wedding party in that hateful pink dress, her small bouquet of pink roses, she had looked across the aisle and saw him standing there with his messy jet black hair. For just an instant when his coffee brown eyes had met hers, and she twitched as though been shocked by a heavy spell. Glancing away quickly, she was left with a fleeting impression of his broad shoulders, his strong arms that had clasped her against him, his firm chin over his bow tie. She forced herself to look away as the radiant bride came striding up the aisle, smiling and nodding to people she knew.  
  
Then the love of Lily's life stepped forward, took the bride's arm in his, and together they stood before the minister. Lily felt faint. When the man she loved said, "I, James Potter take this woman . . .," Lily had bit her lip until it had bled. She had ignored Petunia's startled and concerned look. Then Lily had stepped forward, had spoken in her loudest voice and said the unthinkable in a clear voice.  
  
A gentle tap on Lily's bedroom door roused her back into reality. She sat up in her bed and brushed her auburn hair from her face. "Hello?"  
  
The door opened and her best friend Christina walked through the door slowly. "Good morning Lils!" she said flippantly. Lily winced as Christina threw open the curtains, flooding the room with sunlight. Christina flopped down onto the couch that matched the curtains. "How are you this morning?"  
  
Lily regarded Christina. They had been best friends for almost as long as she could remember. "I'm not sure how you are, but I feel awful," Lily admitted.  
  
"Well you did cause quite a scene yesterday," Christina said, wincing slightly at the memory. "I've never been to a wedding where someone actually stood up and objected when the priest asked if anyone cared to."  
  
Lily groaned and sank deeper into the bed covers. "Well I just had to do it. James told me he was going to go through with marrying Arabella. When I saw her take James' hand it suddenly hit me that they were going to be husband and wife."  
  
Christina nodded, listening cautiously. "I know how you feel," She said sympathetically. "I would have done the same thing if it had been Sirius up there marrying someone else."  
  
"Really?" Lily asked hopefully with her eyes glowing. Christina considered it, "Well maybe not actually stand up and shouted the groom loved me instead of his fiancée, but yeah, I would have attempted to stop it." A mischievous grin appeared on her lips.  
  
Lily groaned again and pulled her pillow over her head, "Oh Chris," came her soft voice. "How will I ever live this down? How will I face any one again? I've never seen my parents so angry." Lily sobbed softly. "My mother said she was ashamed of me. They're actually considering me to transfer to Beaubatons. When I can't even speak French."  
  
Christina pulled a few tissues from the box on the night stand. "Now, Now, Lily" She said soothingly. "It's not as bad as you think. People will forget about what happened. Give it a few weeks, It will blow over. "  
  
"Lily looked up at Christina with a tear stained face, "Do you really think so?"  
  
Christina couldn't lie to her best friend, "Well no maybe not," she said truthfully. "But what you did was for love."  
  
"James probably hates me now," Jessica heaved a sigh and at the moment an owl flew inside through the room from the window.  
  
"Maybe it's Sirius!" Christina said excitedly, ripping the parchment off the owl. "I'm supposed to meet him in Diagon Alley for lunch." Christina unrolled the parchment. "Hey it's James!"  
  
Lily snatched the letter off Christina and read the letter aloud:  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
How are you sweetie? Things are a little messy now and I'm just trying to straighten everything out. I'd like to say I am grateful you brought the whole wedding to a screeching halt. It was wrong of me to go through with it in the first place. I feel bad for Arabella, I want her to be happy but It's you that I love. I want to see you tonight at Seven. It'll be just you and me. I will apparate to Christina's place.  
  
Love James.  
  
Lily melted with joy and happiness. So he didn't hate her after all. "Christina do you have a Quill?"  
  
Christina searched around for a quill and handed it to Lily, "Here." Lily turned around the parchment and scribbled that she would love to meet him at Seven. Lily luxuriated in bed for a few moments, remembering what James wrote on the parchment. She and James were going to be together, no matter what. As for Arabella--well, it was too bad.  
  
"Christina, I think you should get ready for your date with Sirius," Lily glanced over at the clock. Twelve Thirty. Christina nodded and headed out of the room. Well Lily did need her privacy.  
  
Flinging back the covers, Lily leaped out of bed. There was no time to lose. She only had six and a half hours to get ready for her date with James.  
  
A/N: The first chapter is finally here! ::bows:: This story is usually not my type but I decided to go along with it anyway. So review!! I understand Arabella Figg is an old woman. So don't kill me okay?. I just couldn't think of who else to put. Thanks!! Also you probably a little shocked that "Petunia" is in this story. But that time will come when I explain in chapters to come. 


End file.
